Wake Up Please, Air!
by Lasagna Girl
Summary: Api sedang dalam menjalankan titah kakak tertuanya untuk membangunkan Air. Daann, sesuatu terjadi.. RnR? DLDR. AirApi, BBB elemental sibling, fluff gagal.


**BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Wake Up Please, Air!"**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta, fanfiksi ini punya saya.**

 **Warning: Ranjau typo, OOC, BoBoiBoy elemental sibling, BL—AirApi, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, kalimat berbelit-belit, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy Please**_

Tap-tap-tap!

"Aiiirrrr!"

Seorang anak—coret—remaja berpakaian tanpa lengan berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke sebuah kamar, sambil berteriak "Air-Air!" di sela lariannya.

Bukan, bukannya sedang ada kebakaran di rumahnya. Bukan pula dia sedang kepedasan. Dia hanya sedang memanggil nama adiknya.

Api—nama remaja itu, sedang menjalankan titah dari kakak tertuanya untuk membangunkan bungsu dari 5 BoBoiBoy bersaudara. Saudaranya yang paling pendiam itu memang selalu paling akhir bangun—dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bangun kalau tidak ada yang membangunkannya.

Seperti Sleeping Beauty saja.

Api sampai di depan kamar dengan pintu bercat biru muda dengan gantungan kayu bertuliskan, "Air's Room". Tanpa mengetuk pintu atau apa, anak kembar keempat ini langsung membuka—membanting pintu begitu saja.

"BANGUUNN!" teriaknya begitu pintu terbuka—seperti hendak memberi salam pada guru mereka, namun bedanya Api melakukannya dengan melompat ke atas kasur adiknya.

Api menaiki tubuh Air yang tertutupi selimut, dan menggoyang-goyang tubuh adiknya.

"Woy, bangun! Sudah siaaang!"

"Hhhngg.." hanya itu respon dari Air.

Api cemberut, lalu menggoyangkan tubuh Air lebih keras.

"BANGUN! BANGUN! Nanti Kak Hali marah, lho!" ancamnya, tapi Air hanya menunjukkan respon yang sama, lalu terdengar dengkuran lagi.

Kebo amat ini anak, batin Api.

"Mentang-mentang hari Minggu!" tambahnya.

"Air! Bangun! Kalau kamu nggak mau bangun nanti aku yang kena marah Kak Hali!" Api masih menggoyang-goyang Air, sambil sesekali menepuk wajahnya.

Air mulai merespon, posisi tidurnya yang tadi setengah tertelungkup mulai diubah ke samping. Matanya sedikit terbuka.

"Nah, gitu dong. Bangun kek dari tadi—"

Plak! Satu tamparan mendarat di dahi Api.

"Adowh! Kok nampar, sih!?" Api mengelus-elus dahinya yang merah, bekas ditampar Air.

Air menunjukkan wajah kesal, "Kak Api berisik!" desisnya.

Api terdiam. Tunggu, tadi Air menyebutnya berisik? Adik pendiam dan tidak banyak komentar itu menyebutnya berisik? Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit.

"Ma-maaf deh, kalau berisik.. eheh.." tawanya canggung.

Air menatap kakaknya terus-terusan.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Api heran.

"Berat."

...

"EH—oh, berat ya? Maaf.." Api segera turun dari tubuh adiknya. Dilihatnya Air menyelimuti lagi tubuhnya dan mengubah posisinya jadi menelungkup kembali.

Api terkejut, "EH! Kamu mau tidur lagi!?"

Air menggumam kecil sebagai jawaban 'ya', "Masih ngatuk.."

Api mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Huh, ya sudah! Kalau dimarahi Kak Hali, tanggung sendiri! Aku mau ke bawah—" hampir Api melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar sebelum sebuah tangan mencengkeramnya

Blugh! Api merasa tubuhnya ditarik ke atas kasur lagi, dan tangan melingkari punggung dan pinggangnya. Dia tersentak ketika menyadari dirinya sudah ada dalam dekapan adiknya.

"A-air—"

"Sshh..." Air mendesis, "Aku masih ngantuk, kak. Kak Api temani aku sebentar disini.." dia memeluk Api lebih erat.

"Mmm... Kak Api hangat.." gumamnya.

Blush.. Api merasakan pipinya menghangat. Bukan hanya Air yang merasa dirinya itu hangat, Api juga merasakan sebaliknya.

"Air?" Api melirik adiknya—

"Zzz..." —tapi sudah terdengar dengkuran lagi dari Air.

Cepat sekali anak ini tidur, batin Api. Dia tidak busa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Air, karena adiknya itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Menghela napas, Api kemudian berpikiran untuk menemani adiknya sebentar lagi. Api membalas pelukan Air sebelum akhirnya ikut terlelap.

Biarlah Halilintar nanti memarahinya. Sekarang dia hanya ingin berada lebih lama didekat adik yang disayanginya.

.

.

.

Halilintar mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan dengan kesal, "Kemana si Api tadi? Sampai sarapan selesai belum turun juga!"

"Mungkin Air susah dibangunkan lagi?" Gempa yang sedang mencuci piring menjawab.

"Setiap hari juga susah dibangunin kali." celetuk Taufan.

"Taufan," panggil Halilintar.

"Ya, Kak Hali?" Taufan merespon sambil menoleh.

"Coba kamu tengok ke atas."

"Ya-ya." Taufan berjalan ke tangga.

.

.

Taufan sampai di depan kamar Air. Dia terheran, sama sekali tidak terdengar suara Api membangunkan Air disana. Biasanya suaranya bisa terdengar bahkan sampai lantai bawah.

Mengendikkan bahu, Taufan kemudian membuka pintu.

Cklek.

"Api? Kamu di dalam kan—eh?"

Taufan mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya. Api dan Air tidur lelap dengan posisi saling berpelukan.

Taufan mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu berlari kencang ke lantai bawah sambil berteriak—

"KAK HALI, LIHAT KAMERAKU NGGAK?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

A/N:

...

Ah, oke.. malah AirApi-nya duluan yang selesai..

Padahal niat awal ingin cari ide buat GempaFang/FangGempa. Yang kepikiran malah ini duluan. Ya sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong idenya mainstream, ya? /nangis /korektanah Mau coba biki fluff tapi gagal. /nangisdipojokan

Taufan: "Hali, noh akhirnya dibuat pair lain."

Halilintar: "Alhamdulillah.."

Author: "Taufan lagi yang buka percakapan.."

Taufan: "Nggak suka?"

Gempa: "Syukurlah, AirApi duluan yang dibuat.."

Fang: "Kamu nggak suka pair kita dibuat fanfic ya, beb?"

Author: "Hoeks! Fang! Eh—ngomong-ngomong yang dibicarain mana?"

Halilintar: "Masih molor."

Author: (sweatdrop) "Nah? Argh, sudahlah. Entar kelamaan inih A/N. Untuk readers, mohon kesediaannya mereview fanfiksi ini. Mohon krisarnya."

Review please?

—Lasagna Girl


End file.
